plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Giga-Football Zombie
The Giga Football Zombie is a black and white Football Zombie that is only seen in the online version's Survival Mode and Vasebreaker. The Giga Football Zombie has the health of a Gargantuar except that it moves around faster and has to chew plants to eat them, instead of smashing them like Gargantuars. Unlike normal Football Zombies, the Giga Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. Overview Absorbs 150 normal damage shots.Appearence changes upon absorption of 47, 94, 140 normal damage '''shots before dying at 150 '''normal damage shots. Strategy Do what you might do to kill a Gargantuar to kill it. However, you have to act faster to kill it since the Giga Football Zombie moves faster than a Gargantuar, but it has no Imp to throw and has to chew through plants. It is even harder to kill them because you can only choose four plants against it. A good choice against them would be the Chomper as they kill them in one bite. Wall-nuts would be okay, but it would probably be eaten by the time the Giga Football Zombie dies, so if you use them be sure to plant them close to the right of the screen. Gallery Giga Football Zombie.PNG|The Giga Football Zombie New-pvz.jpg|A running Giga Football Zombie i zombe giga-football zombie.png|How it would look on I Zombie Giga-football zombie in normal pvz.png|What it's Almanac Entry would look like 673px-Giga_football_Zombie!!.jpg|Giga Football Zombie on Vasebreaker:Endless 13065550991599275549_574_574.jpg|Giga Football Zombie Artwork (No Spike) Trivia See Football Zombie for more trivia. *Most people think this zombie is the worst zombie because of its sheer speed and health. *Unlike the normal Football Zombie, the Giga Football Zombie has spikes on its shoulder plate. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of the only zombies that can take more than one instant kill before dying, with the others being the Gargantuar, Giga-Gargantuar, Tall-nut Zombie and Dr. Zomboss. *It is unknown if a Magnet-shroom can steal its helmet, as Magnet-shrooms are not available in the online version. *It doesn't appear in the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, DS, PC, Mac, XBLA ,GOTY, DSiware and PSN versions. *The Giga Football Zombie has the toughest headwear, it absorbs 140 normal damage shots. *The Giga Football Zombie is black and white in color, but half of his legs are still red. *Giga Football Zombie color seems to be like the Imitater's. *The Giga Football Zombies doesn't lose any arms before it dies. *The Giga Football Zombie is one of three zombies to have face paint, the others being the Football Zombie and the Gatling Pea Zombie. *PopCap Games made this Zombie exclusively for the online version (which is fortunate, as its sheer health and speed would make it difficult). *This zombie, with a columnpoint of 90, has the highest columnpoint of all zombies. *The Giga Football Zombie has the word "giga" in it. The other zombie that have the "giga" word is the Giga-Gargantuar. *If you find it in Vasebreaker endless, keep smashing vases untill you get two Squash. *The Giga Football Zombie is the 4th strongest zombie in the game. *There's a mistake where when moving the mouse to the Giga Football Zombie, it says Football Zombie. **It may be because Giga Football Zombie is not the official name for this zombie. *The Giga Football Zombie might be a replacement to a Gargantuar, probably due to the fact he's absent in the game. *The Giga Football Zombie might be just recolored from the Football Zombie because the makers of the game made this Zombie specially for the online version, and they might not have wanted to spend so much time on creating this Zombie. *The Giga Football Zombie is the only Zombie that wears black headwear. *It is unknown if a Hypno-shroom could hypnotize a Giga Football Zombie as it is not possible to achieve it in the online version. *The Giga Football Zombie is the strongest Zombie on the online version. *This Zombie only appears in night. See Also *Football Zombie *Gargantuar *Chomper *Magnet-shroom *Imp *Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Giga Zombies Category:online zombie Category:Zombies with Metallic Items Category:Zombies with Fast Speed Category:Zombies with Items Category:Football Zombie Category:zombie that can take more than 1 instant kill